Adventure in Italia
by ZeldaFan2412
Summary: This is an AU story about Link's bloodline in ancient Italy. It will be a long adventure that may evolve into a crossover story with another franchise. It revolves around Link a young man who is trying to fight off an evil organization and at the same time find out his family's past. The rating may change as the story goes on.


**A.N.: So this is the result of a creative writing prompt that my English teacher gave me, combined with inspiration from the Legend of Zelda. I decided to post it here for anyone who might be interested. I will give more details about this at the bottom but for now enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The Legend of Zelda is a property of Nintendo. I am not claiming any rights or gaining any profit from this work of fiction!**

August 1452 B.C. Pompeii, Italia

It was a day like any other in Pompeii. Little did I know that it would be my last day there. My name is Link, I am an adventurer and I witnessed the end of Pompeii. The year was 1452 and Pompeii was the latest stop in my long journey after I had saved a band of traveling merchants from a group of monsters. I should have caught wind of what was about to happen but I was weary because of my latest battle so my senses were not sharp enough. I walked into an inn booked a room and proceeded to fall asleep.

During the night, a group of mages appeared at the foot of Mt. Vesuvius, Pompeii's volcano, and performed a very powerful spell which would prepare the volcano to erupt. All that was missing was the igniter spell but the mage who knew it would arrive the following day.

The next day I woke up to screams. I looked out my window to see a gang of thieves attacking the town. I hurriedly put on some clothes, forgoing any armor, picked up my sword and bow and attached my magic cape to my back and went off to face them and protect the villagers. In my hurry I didn't grab the rest of my equipment, a decision that I would regret later.

I fought valiantly taking on multiple thieves at a time, taking out one after another, but something was strange, it was almost too easy. Had I not been so caught up in the heat of battle, I would have noticed the mage sneaking past us to perform the final spell.

Suddenly, the thieves stopped attacking and hastily retreated. I thought it strange, until I heard a powerful rumble and turned around, only to see the volcano about to explode and a mage warping away. I was foolish not to notice before, but there was nothing I could do now.

The lava spouted out of the volcano in waves, burning everything in its path. All I could do was try to escape so I run to my horse and rode away. However, the lava was too fast and it was catching up to me. Thankfully I had taken my magic cape so I hid under it and waited till the lava stopped flowing. The cape helped me avoid all damage but it caused my stamina to deplete very fast. I barely managed to hold on until the lava stopped and upon removing my cape I immediately fainted. When I awoke hours had passed and what I saw scarred me for life. I saw desolate lands around me, statues of people trying to run away, the burned remains of a once bustling town. Everything completely destroyed in a matter of minutes. I was the only survivor. The mighty hero saving everyone in their time of need, unable to prevent one of, if not the greatest catastrophe of humanity. No one would be able to tell of this, however.

How could I let this happen? Who could have wanted this and for what purpose? It was my duty to find out and to take revenge for all of these lives lost for no reason.

This is how the greatest journey of my life started, an adventure that would be almost possible to survive and I was the only person capable of the job.

1476 AD Firenze, Italia

And that is how my ancestor's journal ends. Actually no, that's not how it ends but the rest of the pages were ripped off and stolen. At least that's what my father says about it but he doesn't really approve of our families. From what I know our family was at war with an organization that caused the destruction that I read about in the journal. Many of my ancestors devoted their lives to stop that organization but at some point they just stopped and I can't understand why. I actually know almost nothing of my families past. It was forgotten an all other alive members of it seem content about this fact but not me. My name is Link Iroas, the latest of our line, I am 17 years old and I ran away from home to find out about my families past and to complete our legacy. Right now I'm in the tracks of a secret hidden here in Florence. I was lead here by an old document that I found ignored in our attic. It was probably left there by the last active member of our family in the hopes that someone would find it and continue his work. His wish will finally be granted after who knows how many years. All I know is that way too many have passed. I know that I am still young and inexperienced and that I've got a lot to live up to but I promise I won't disappoint.

This is the start of my journey. I hope it will be the most exciting and most fruitful out of all my ancestors'. It's time to end what started over 2000 years ago.

 **A.N.: So I hope you liked this. I will try to continue this since I've got the beginning figured out already. I will be updating at my own pace and as ideas come to me so don't expect frequent updates. You are free to throw out ideas for me to use but I would suggest you wait until the next few chapters because I'm planning to make this kind of like a crossover story. Also, can anyone guess which franchise this will crossover with from the few hints that I gave? Anyways goodbye for now**


End file.
